Stick Figure
by Feirdra
Summary: Kenny contemplates his acquaintance with Hilary, and why it could never become more than that - an acquaintance.


**A/N:** This is a Kenny/Hilary fic I wrote on a whim. Well, actually, it's more of a one-sided thing, and… well, I hope you enjoy it anyway! ^-^'

**_Stick Figure_**

-

The snow falls, drifting in soft streams of white that feather the ground. The sheer white carpet muffles sound, and the world seems to have fallen out of time this winter morn.

He gazes out the window, looking up a moment from his task. The house is stifling hot with the fire roaring in the grate, and he watches longingly the sharp contrast of bright white ground and steely sky pressed under a heavy mantle of rolling clouds. It is as though sunlight and the warm yellow days of summer do not exist.

The wind whistles and howls in a hollow voice against the ice-plastered window, and suddenly the little cabin feels cozy, the great plush armchair seems to hug him as though wishing to keep him there. He stays.

And Kenny thinks of her.

She was his classmate, just another girl. Hilary. Something about her name rings of laughter.

He had overheard her telling one of her girl friends, "We got stuck on a deserted island, it was so _cool_! … yup, the Bladebreakers, _Tyson's_ team, believe it or not… though with _him_ on the team… oh you know who…" And he had scurried away in a sweat, afraid to hear more. Now he could not help but wonder.

Whenever he's at his computer, she practically drapes herself over his shoulder and fires questions and commentary at him at every turn. It's annoying, but is it only that she's curious, and impatient with him– or is it something more?

Could such a girl, so resplendent in talent and life and loveliness, really like such a stumpy little boy stuffed into glasses and a tie? His cheeks flame at the thought. What if she tells him she likes him? What then? The real question is, does _he_ like _her_?

He couldn't say. But he knows one thing. In things like this, he knows only one thing.

He can't be with her. All the Chief knows is his computer and Beyblades. He considers his quest of collecting information on Beyblades worldwide his life's work. What does he have to give, other than his extensive knowledge of Beyblade technology? Nothing. He is neither popular, nor athletic. He's not even remotely good-looking. Even if she did like him, even if they did get into a… relationship, a possibility he can't think of without blushing, she would soon tire of him. After he's taught her about bitbeasts, Beyblades, and everything else he and Dizzi knows, what more will he have to offer? Nothing.

Nothing. He looks at his life, and sees empty space covered with a thin layer of cellophane. He sees a gigantic house built with sticks, all size and façade, without depth, without substance. Dig past his knowledge, and the Chief becomes nothing more than a blank wall, a box unable to fit any more than a certain amount of content.

Kenny can wish. But if wishes were horses, beggars would ride… and he never was fond of horses anyway.

Hilary adores them.

He wishes he could like horses. He wishes for a lot of things.

"Chief, are we going to get back to work anytime soon or should I leave you to your thoughts?" Dizzi's voice brings him back to reality with a teasing lilt. Does she know? He feels hot all over. She can't know. This is something he can't tell even Dizzi.

Not that he doesn't trust her. She is his closest companion, after all. His confidante of sorts, and a portable one at that. Now isn't that grand?

"Chief?"

He's still gazing out the window. The snow is still falling. Gradually, the cool white and the cold, cold gray seep into him and calm him down.

"Kenny, I'm ready when you are…" A singsong voice pierces his reverie. Again.

He turns back to the keyboard and lets his fingers fly. Tyson's Dragoon will be better than ever.

And him… he has never felt more empty.

-

Well, that's that, then. One-shot, nothing more. *sigh* Poor Kenny…

A little R&R wouldn't go amiss, I assure you… ^-~

**A great big thanks to Akai, Ishshi, JuliTina and everyone else at Redblade.org. Without y'all,  I wouldn't even still be in this fandom.**


End file.
